


He fell for him, literally

by Moratica



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Football, Love, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moratica/pseuds/Moratica
Summary: They say love isn't easy. Especially when you're an angel and he's a human. They cast you out, your wings are torn apart and all there's left is the a gaping hole inside you where your grace first resided. This is the punishment for the sin. The sin of love.





	1. Introduction

Alvaro saw him, again. That human with a spark in his eyes like no one else. That human who had made him feel more than a soldier of a god. That human _who had made him feel_ . Alvaro knew it was wrong and prohibited, the sin of loving a human had the ultimate punishment- Being cast out of heaven.  
  
He had first seen the human when he'd gone to earth to provide direction to the soul of an old man who's end was there. He saw him helping the old man cross the road, the road where he was supposed to die. But _that_ human saved him by risking his life. And that was when he truly saw why humans were called the favorite children of God. They had something that the other creations of God lacked. They had feelings, feelings of kindness, feeling to give and to give endlessly. The human was fatally injured and Alvaro saved his life by using a part of his grace. He wasn't allowed to do such a thing but no one questioned him when he came back to heaven.  


xxx 

  
The night after the day he was magically saved after crashing into a car is when Isco saw _him_ for the first time. His face was something he'd never seen before. He had this pure, mystical aura around him. It left him speechess. All he could do was stare at this mystery man. He heard a voice behind him, his friend calling out his name. He turned to reply to his friend and when he turned back, the mystery man was gone.

**And this is how their forbidden love story began...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Some things I want to clarify in the beginning of the story.  
> a) This story is completely FICTIONAL. The depiction of heaven, angels, God, human characters and how all the related mechanisms work is completely fictional. I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT CHRISTIANITY AND IT'S NOT MY PURPOSE TO OFFEND ANYONE.  
>   
> b) God is the father of all angel kind. You know, because he's the god of everything.So if any angel in the story refers to someone as Father, they're talking about/to the God.  
>   
> c) I don't own anything except for the plot but I wish I owned Alvi.  
>   
> 
> 
> xxx 

**_"Your heart knows things your mind cannot explain." - Unknown_**

Alvaro knew it was a bad idea. He just went to see that the human had fully recovered from the accident. He didn't go to "see" him. He just wanted to check. That's it. That was all that was to it. Nothing else. Only this. But then the human saw him. It was impossible to see an angel till the time it wishes to reveal itself. But the human could see him. And Alvaro immediately flew away as soon as the human got distracted.  
  
Alvaro came back to heaven and went to see his most trusted brother.  
  
Nacho was with Raphael, the archangel in command. He worked for Raphael in maintaining security and discipline in heaven. He was a strong, powerful angel with a good heart. Every angel in heaven respected him. He was known for his wiseness and intelligence.  
  
"Alvaro, brother, what are you doing here?" Nacho inquired when he saw his brother standing at a distance from him.  
  
Alvaro didn't want to talk to Nacho in front of Raphael. Raphael was ruthless. He had a reputation of being unforgiving and authoritarian.  
  
"I just came to see you. Finish your work and then we shall speak" Alvaro replied.  
  
Raphael despised Alvaro because he was slowly becoming their Father's favorite son. He'd seen Father shower his love on Alvaro, excusing his mistakes. Everyone in heaven knew what had happened on earth. How Alvaro had saved a human and Raphael had wanted to punish Alvaro. But Father refused and stopped Raphael before Alvaro came back. Father had seemed pleased with what Alvaro had done and this fueled Raphael even more.  
  
"Where were you anyways Alvaro?" Raphael asked venomously.  
  
"I went to earth, to check on the human." Alvaro replied nonchalantly.  
  
Nacho looked at Alvaro like he had seen a human cat in heaven. Raphael looked angry would be understatement of the millennium. He charged towards Alvaro with blood in his eyes.  
  
"You stupid low life… How dare you defy the policies of heaven!! My policies of heaven. You worthless piece of garbage!! I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!! You'll wish you were dead, you pathetic…"  
  
"That's enough." Father's voice boomed through out heaven.  
  
Raphael stopped immediately.  
  
"Alvaro, Raphael and Nacho. Meet me immediately." The God commanded.  
  
The three of them went to him and narrated what had happened. Father just warned Alvaro not to go to earth without informing his superior and dismissed all of them.  
  
A little later, Alvaro and Nacho were sitting in the east wing of heaven when Nacho asked what was it Alvaro had come to ask him when he was with Raphael.  
  
"Is it possible for a human to see an angel without an angel revealing himself?" Alvaro asked, remembering how the human had looked at him  
  
"Yes, but in very rare cases. For example, if the human bears a part of the grace of an angel, he is directly connected with the angel. The angel and human can communicate telepathically. The other case is when a human is on it's deathbed. His soul is just about to separate from his vessel and that's when he can see an angel, or a demon, whatever Father chooses for him." Nacho explained. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because the human saw me, when I went to visit him. But don't worry, my wings weren't open so he just saw me as a human I think." Alvaro confessed.  
  
Nacho looked at him with scrutiny. He loved his brother and he would die for him but he what he did was wrong. And Nacho had to voice his opinion.

"Alvaro, listen. What you did today was very wrong. We're all aware that we cannot just visit earth without any business or without informing a superior. I get why you healed the human. It was the reward for his courage but today's visit was meaningless. You should be careful. You know how much Raphael hates you. And you breaking the rules and not caring about the consequences doesn't help. Do you understand what I'm talking about?"  
  
Alvaro nodded his head in agreement but he hadn't listened a word Nacho had just said. All he could think about was that he was telepathically connected to the human. This brought a feeling of yearning, a wish to connect to the human. But he shouldn't. It was wrong. Being attracted to a human was wrong. He won't do it. But every time he thought of not seeing that beautiful human again… his angelic heart constricted with pain. What was happening to him? His mind and his heart were at two completely different places. His mind said no but his heart screamed yes!!  
  
Alvaro didn't realize when Nacho left. He wanted to contact the human more than anything but he also knew that it was very wrong. If someone found out, Alvaro would've to face dire consequences. He was having a war inside him, his mind slowly overpowering his heart. And that's when he felt it. The human 's subconscious mind was calling out to him in his sleep.  
  
_"I wish I could've talked to the mystery guy… hey mystery guy, come and talk to me!! I just hope we meet again sometime soon."_  
  
And that's when Alvaro threw caution to the wind.  
  
**_"Of all forms of caution, caution in love is perhaps the most fatal to true happiness." -Bertrand Russell_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is completely fictional. All the characters and depiction of God, angel hell and how all the other mechanisms work is completely fictional. I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT CHRISTIANITY. Also, god is referred as Father in this fiction.  
>  **Raphael Varane is NOT Raphael. The Raphael referred here is the archangel of healing who has a gray character in this fic.**  
> 
> 
> xxx 

**_"Sometimes we only hear and see what we want to. Until reality really hits us."_ **

Isco had a weird dream would be an understatement. First, it felt more like a memory than a dream because he remembered every single detail of it. Secondly, it was about that hot mystery guy (who's name is Alvaro, according to his dream) he'd seen the day before. Just seen but like he was talking to him in person but he wasn't actually a person in the dream? Isco really needed to get some. His mind was playing tricks on him and he was pretty sure it was due to his sexual frustration. His last relationship had ended a year ago.  
  
Alvaro didn't know what he expected when he responded to the human's ( Isco's) subconscious mind but he didn't really expect it to be this…. awkward.  
  
***In Isco's subconscious mind***  
  
Alvaro was in a park. It was peaceful and beautiful and the human was sitting on a swing alone, the swing besides him was empty. Alvaro went and sat there.  
  
Isco looked besides him to see the mysterious guy he'd seen before staring at him intently. He got started.  
  
"Hey I was just thinking about you!" Isco exclaimed, still shocked that the mystery guy was there.  
  
"I know. That's why I came." Alvaro replied, as if it made all the sense in the world.  
  
Neither of them spoke for what seems like eternity, because they really didn't know what to say next.  
  
"So, I'm Isco, nice to meet you." Isco extended is hand towards Alvaro.  
  
Alvaro didn't know what to do. Any kind of physical contact, even a small handshake was considered to be very intimate in the angel kind. The only non-personal contact was when the angels were sparring against each other or when they were healing someone. Alvaro wasn't ready to take such a drastic step. Hell, he wasn't even supposed to be here!  
  
"I'm Alvaro." Alvaro replied, without taking Isco's hand. He had an urge to touch him, feel his skin, his fingertips over his but in this war his mind won.  
  
Isco dropped his hand dejectedly. _What an ass_ , he thought. But Isco still found something really really attractive in him and that's why he tried once again.  
  
"So, what's up?" Isco replied fake cheerfully.  
  
"It's weird that you ask that as it's not really related to our conversation but since you asked… I know humans believe that space is technically "up" but in reality heaven is the place which is above earth…"  
  
"No no no no!! I meant what's up? Like how are you doing? Comment sa va? Kaise ho aap?"  
  
"Oh that! Why didn't you ask me that in the first place. And I know English, no need to explain it in French or Hindi."  
  
Isco was baffled by Alvaro's bluntness and his lack of understanding of commonly used sentences. He'd had enough.  
  
"Look dude, you're such a rude person! First you didn't shake hands and left me hanging and then you try to be smartass and aloof at the same time and insulting me… Don't you know what "what's up" means? Like are you from another planet?? Or have you been living under a rock for the past gazillion years?!"  
  
"I'm not a person. I'm an angel." Alvaro tried to reason. Truth be told, he was a little afraid of the human, _Isco's_ anger.  
  
"Yeah right and I'm Beyonce." Isco replied sarcastically.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
Oh my vanilla ice cream! So he really was an angel?! Because if you don't know Beyonce, you're not from this planet.  
  
Isco took a deep breath trying to steady his breathing.  
  
"Oh god. Okay. okay. So what about unicorns? Are those real too?" Isco asked. He'd always wanted to pet a unicorn since he was little.  
  
"Nope, I'm afraid not." Alvaro had a faint smile on his face. This human was so pure and so innocent and so beautiful.  
  
Isco blushed. He knew he'd asked an illogical question and he was feeling embarrassed now.  
  
Alvaro longed to touch him. To just hold him in his arms forever and never let go. To feel his soft hair. To stare at his beautiful eyes for eternity.  
  
What was happening to him? He was drowning and yet he felt like he'd never flown higher. This was a sin. No! It was punishable. He'd be doomed. He would have to go to hell, literally, after passing earth since once an angel is cast out, he becomes a human and when his human life comes to an end, he dies and goes to hell.  
  
But his heart, his heart just wanted to stay here, in this moment forever.  
  
And as soon as Alvaro thought of this, he was brought back to the harsh reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
His father's hand.

"What are you doing here all alone son?" The God asked.  
  
"Nothing father, just.. just trying to find some peace. After everything that happened with Raphael, I felt a little disturbed." Alvaro lied, not meeting his father's eyes.  
  
"Okay son, as you say. I hope you know that what Raphael did, it was just to maintain peace at heaven. And there's no peace without rules. Rules that should not be broken."  
  
Alvaro went pale.  
  
_He knew._  
  
And still he'd let him go, _again._  
  
**_"A father's love is reflected in the eyes of his children."_ **


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I don't own anything except for the plot and all the depiction of Characters, heaven, hell, got is purely fictional.  
>   
>  **Isco doesn't know about the punishment of loving a human but he knows how Alvaro saved his life**  
>   
> 

**_" Intimacy is not purely physical; it is the act of connecting with someone so deeply that you feel like you can see into their soul."_ **  
  
Isco was going mad. First, Alvaro only used to appear in his dreams but now he saw him, talked to him even when awake. He didn't know what to believe. His friends thought he needed a psychiatrist because he was smiling like an idiot 24x7. But one thing was for sure… it didn't matter if Alvaro was real or not, he was in love.  
  
Alvaro needed to touch Isco. That need had not left his body ever since he had laid eyes on him. In fact it was growing more and more every second. And now that he knew that Isco was in a delimma whether Alvaro was real or not and that he was challenging his sanity, he needed to prove him that what they had was as real as their existence. He'd told Isco the meaning of touch and it's relation with intimacy in angel kind and Isco had surprising understood it very easily.  
  
Isco needed assurance and Alvaro craved intimacy. There was only one solution to this which would both leave them satisfied.  
  


xxx 

Isco came back from work. He'd had a long day and uncannily Alvaro hadn't talked to him at all. He was a little worried. He didn't know how the system worked but whenever he thought about Alvaro, Alvaro usually just popped up in his head. He thought that maybe his crazy phase had gone away and Alvaro was in fact, imaginary.

"Thinking about me again?"

Isco felt a chill run down his spine. There was someone standing right behind him, so close that he could feel his clothes almost touching the man's. He recognised the voice instantly. He'd heard it so many times before in his head. It was _him_. Alvaro. He was real. And he was standing so close to him that he could feel his breath on his ear as he spoke.

Isco immediately turned around and couldn't speak anything as his sole attention was caught by Alvaro's wings. They were pure white and had a tiny shine in them. Pure, big and magestic. Alpha. Ethereal.

Alvaro knew what the consequences would be if he took another step in Isco's direction but he didn't care. He could do anything for this man standing in front of him and he'd barely knew him. The first time he saw him was a month ago. A month that had given him all sorts of feelings and joy that he didn't know he was capable of.

Alvaro retracted his wings back and took a step forward. He covered Isco's eyes with his hands.

Their first touch. So warm, so soft, so non-angelic. So real. Isco was still trying to process what was happening. So far he could only come up with two things: One that Alvaro was real and two that he was touching him which was considered very very intimate in his kind. Two very correct things.

Alvaro placed his lips on Isco's. They were warm, soft. Inviting yet hesitant. Pure yet deadly. Real but still felt like a dream. He started moving his lips slowly. He didn't know whether he was doing it right or not, this was his first time kissing someone and he hoped his inexperience won't hamper the feelings he was trying to express through the kiss.

Isco was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe Alvaro was kissing him and he was paralyzed by the feelings Alvaro was pouring into the kiss. Trust, committment and most importantly, love. He loved him, so much.

Alvaro took Isco's lack of response as a defeat, thinking maybe he was doing it incorrectly. He lost all his confidence, his angelic heart sinking with disappointment and pain. He stopped moving his lips.

Isco could feel that Alvaro about to pull back but he couldn't let that happen. So he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down and started kissing him senseless.

The next few hours were a blur of skin, pleasure, love and escacy. Alvaro had never felt so alive, so happy, so _human ._ It scared him but he was still drawn to it, this feeling. He loved being an angel. He had his brothers, his powers but being human, being fragile yet so strong, so courageous… it might be something he could look forward to. Also the fact that he'd get to spend the rest mortal life with this gorgeous human who laid in his arms right now. And after he died? Well he didn't give a hell about hell. The few decades he'd get to spend with Isco would be worth the never ending wrath of Satan.

xxx 

Alvaro left Isco with a promise to come back soon. A promise he was sure that Father would fulfil very soon by casting him out.

He knew that he'd be under an automatic lock down as soon as he would enter heaven and then he'll be tried and Father would cast him out and he'll be reunited with his love. He knew that his _sin_ was beyond forgiveness now.

He entered heaven and the first one he saw was Raphael, naturally.

"I didn't know you'd self destruct yourself Alvaro." Raphael smirked as he started binding Alvaro in chains.

Alvaro showed no resistance, he just wanted to get over with this. He wanted to live with the human, he was not scared of hell. He was not scared of anything.

" If self destruction feels like this, then I'm ready to be torn apart everyday for the rest of eternity."

Raphael was flabbergasted. He expected Alvaro to fight, to resist. He wanted Alvaro to beg him, beg him for mercy. He wanted Father to see how imperfect and impure his favorite son was. But he had this carefree, serene expression on his face. He didn't care of the consequences, at all. He was at peace. His angelic soul was at peace.

Raphael felt his defeat and that stung. Hard. He'd won but still he'd lost. He was never the one to lose. And he was going to make sure that it stayed that way.

**_'' Revenge is a dish best served cold."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Just one more chapter to go!! Please feel free to leave constructive criticism, suggestions and feedback! It always encourages me!_


	5. The last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you so much for all your love and I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter! It was a beautiful journey and all your positive feedback made it even more beautiful. ❤_   
>  **This is purely fictional and I don't know anything about Christianity and I don't intend to offend anyone and I don't own anything!**   
>    
> 

**_"Everything is more beautiful because we're doomed."_ **  
  
Alvaro just wanted to get it over with. He just wanted Father to cast him out so he could be with Isco. That's it. He was being held in chains waiting for Father to appear so they could start his trail.  
  
He knew that he'd only have a few decades with his love and when they shall both leave their human vessels, Isco shall go to heaven and he to hell. But a few decades was worth the hell… he would get to live… truly exist.. truly be himself. Truly be happy.  
  
Father came in just on time, as always. It would be the last time he'll see him, the last time he'll see his brothers, his favorite brother Nacho. It made him sad that this is how it'll all end. The centuries of companionship, that's how he'll say goodbye to his family. He didn't feel remorse but he would miss them all. He would keep them in his memory forever. That was his only choice after all.  
  
"Alvaro," father's words brought him back to reality, "do you admit you sin of laying with a human?" Father asked plainly, not wasting any time.  
  
"Yes father. I plead guilty" Alvaro replied, meeting his father's eyes for the first and the very last time. Nobody had ever had the courage to look God in the eye, everyone always used to bow down to him while speaking but Alvaro wanted to, once, to show him, to show everyone that his love wasn't a sin. It was just _love_.  
  
"By the rules of the creation, Alvaro you're thereby banished from heaven, forever."  
  
And just like that, Alvaro was falling, he could see the feathers of his wings separating from his body but all he could think was the single _tear_ that had slipped past God's face…  
  


xxx 

Isco saw a shooting star falling in the sky. He wasn't such a big believer in these things but this time he folded his hands, closed his eyes and wished. Wished that the man of his dreams can come to him and be his forever. Alvaro was his everything now, and even though they'd spent one night together he'd become his everything. He was his soulmate.

Isco saw that the shooting star didn't disappear but rather it was coming more and more in proximity to earth. And then it crashed.

Isco was curious to see how a meteor looked in real life. So he drove in the direction it had fallen. It wasn't a long drive… maybe just ten minutes till he came across a pit and it smelled like smoke. This was it.

He got out of the car and looked down but there was too much smoke so he couldn't see clearly. So, he decided to go down. He wasn't usually the adventure type of guy but he was feeling particularly courageous that day.

He went down carefully, it wasn't very deep or big, it must've been a really small meteor. He slowly made his way to the center and found a body. He panicked, someone must've gotten hurt!

He took the guy by his shoulder and started dragging him out of the pit. There weren't any flesh wounds he presumed since he didn't see any blood. But then again it was very difficult to see anything in this smoke. So he just went with his instinct.

He dragged the guy up out of the pit and took out his phone to call an ambulance and that's when he saw the man's face… it was Alvaro.

"Alvaro?! Oh my god What happened?" Isco started shaking his face. He didn't know what to do since angel kind didn't really respond to human first aid.. did they?

But Alvaro was still unconscious and Isco started giving him CPR out of desperation.

"Come-on Alvaro, wake up! Come on!! I love you, please wake up!" Isco said between giving him CPR and sobbing.

Alvaro coughed up violently and woke up.

He was okay, he was here and that's when Isco Alarcon truly found his peace.

Alvaro's head was lying in Isco's lap, he was still weak. He didn't have any strength and he had this gaping hole inside him, where his grace had resided.

"Alvaro what happened? How did you end up here?" Isco asked, now that his nerves had calmed down he had many many questions.

"I told you I would come back, so I'm back… for forever Isco. For you." Alvaro answered with the little strength he had in him.

"Isco, I'm hungry. Or at least I think I am." Alvaro said.

And that's when everything clicked. He was a human. He had sacrificed his family, his powers, himself.. everything for him. He had tears in his eyes and only one word on his lips, _why_.

Alvaro understood and just said five words," Because you are my soulmate."

But they say that what's a love story without a villain? And that's when Raphael came.

"Alvaro, brother" he spat venomously and he started charging towards Alvaro and Isco, "I never lose. You might have made Father cry, you might've questioned the rules of creation but I, I always win. And that's why you're going to suffer on this miserable planet and then in hell for eternity. I'll take the only thing, the one who made you sacrifice everything. You'll rot on earth and you'll rot in hell" He laughed evilly.

He stabbed Isco from the back with his blade… and Isco's face fell on Alvaro and he died on him and he could do nothing but wail uncontrollably.

Before dying Isco had whispered those three words and eight letters, and then he was gone.  
  
And that's how Alvaro lost his grace and his love in the same day.  
  
**_"Because it was a sin after all…"_ **


End file.
